Gym Leader Ancestor
by MHF
Summary: A pokémon trainer faces a very tough challenge. It's outcome will determine the future as we know it.


- Dewie, vai! – gritou. – Use o Raio Aurora!

A rajada atingiu o oponente em cheio. Em uma questão de segundos seus membros e seu tronco foram tomados por uma película rígida de gelo e o Pokémon não podia mais movimentar-se.

- Agora vamos finalizá-lo. Dewie, Cabeçada!

O seu prateado Dewgong cruzou o ar como uma flecha em direção ao alvo. Sem ter alguma chance de esquivar, o Machoke selvagem sucumbiu ao ataque e caiu desfalecido e sem consciência ao chão úmido da caverna.

- Bom trabalho, Dewie. Por favor, agüente firme só mais um pouco. Prometo que logo sairemos desta caverna maldita.

- Dewgong gong gong gong! – Exclamou Dewgong, mostrando que confiava nas decisões de seu mestre mesmo diante de uma situação tão adversa.

"Se eu agüentar mais um pouco, tenho certeza que encontrarei o raro monstro psíquico."

Havia cerca de quatro dias que Marty estava dentro da caverna.  
Ele havia se preparado para o desafio. Trouxe uma grande mochila abarrotada de suprimentos para si, além de ração para seus pokémons. Observou os gostos particulares de Dewie, o leal Dewgong que havia sido presenteado enquanto ainda era um pequeno Seel pelo seu avô; Polie, um Poliwhirl metrossexual; Ryu-chan, uma Staryu que se juntou voluntariamente à equipe de Marty quando viu seu carinho com seus pokémons; e JDoe, um Pokémon que ele simplesmente nunca havia visto na sua vida, capturado no dia anterior (ele não tinha certeza se havia sido de noite ou de dia) neste mesmo andar.

JDoe, por alguns instantes, havia se tornado um grande mistério e uma grande descoberta. O Pokémon possuía pêlos alvíssimos, porte elegante e esguio de um felino, um pequeno sinal que parecia uma jóia de ônix no centro de sua testa, quatro patas com fortes e poderosas garras além de uma espécie de orelha (em apenas um dos lados) no mesmo formato da sua cauda – uma aparente asa de Zubat.

- Dewie, Polie, Ryu-chan, JDoe, eu escolho vocês!

Marty, desde criança, sempre foi um bom amigo dos pokémons, diferente de sua relação com os humanos. Por ser um menino de cabelos de cor intensa como o fogo, teve uma infância difícil especialmente tendo nascido na cidade de Cerulean, notável pela paixão de seus moradores por pokémons do tipo água.

- Aqui está a ração de vocês. Comam bem e descansem bastante. Nós não devemos ficar aqui por muito tempo.

"Ou, pelo menos, assim eu espero."

Sua Staryu aproximou-se. Produziu seu som característico, algo ininteligível, mas com uma melancolia tão peculiar que era impossível não notar que algo estava errado. Sua jóia, ao centro do corpo de estrela, estava brilhando um rubro pálido, tímido, quase como se estivesse vazando dentro da escuridão da caverna.

- Ryu-chan, o que foi? – perguntou, logicamente sabendo que não obteria resposta. – Eu sei que você está ferida. Assim que eu puder, vou levá-la a um centro Pokémon.

Ryu-chan então decidiu "sentar-se" (se é que é possível conceber uma estrela-do-mar sentando) e descansar, sem forças suficientes para alimentar-se apropriadamente.

O semblante de Marty era de tristeza e obstinação. Ele não estava naquela situação por acaso. Muito menos por falta de aviso.

Ninguém entra na caverna de Cerulean, especialmente aventurando-se até o derradeiro andar, sem ter um simples e único objetivo: encontrar o raríssimo monstro que supostamente criou todo aquele andar da caverna com inacreditáveis poderes psíquicos.

A história havia, há alguns meses atrás, tomado conta de todas as cidades do norte de Kanto, especialmente da agitada e excitante cidade de Cerulean.

"- Extra! Extra! – gritava o garoto do jornal. – tremores a noroeste da cidade são obras de um Pokémon, dizem cientistas." Exclamavam todas as manchetes e rumores por toda a região.

Durante diversas semanas o fluxo de treinadores foi intenso na caverna, porém sem haver qualquer "campeão" declarando sucesso ou alguma prova de um monstro poderoso com poderes telecinéticos.

Marty, pelo simples fato de ter nascido com o ímpeto da grandeza em si, optou por ir até onde os mais corajosos e intrépidos treinadores haviam ido, com a diferença de que ele havia simplesmente decidido que iria achar o tal monstro.

- Ryu-chan, por favor, não me deixe. Aguente firme, nós vamos conseguir! – dizia ele, com uma convicção incrível.

Sua Staryu respondeu levantando, com um grande e visível esforço, dirigindo-se até a pequena tigela na qual ele havia colocado a sua ração e beliscando uma porção do alimento.

- Isso, Ryu-chan! E vocês, pessoal, comam, descansem e preparem-se. Eu sinto que estamos muito perto do fim da nossa aventura. – Assim que encontrarmos o monstro psíquico nós iremos descansar e passaremos uma tarde na beirada do mar, perto da ponte Pokémon, com os pés de molho e o sol no nosso rosto.

Os pokémons adoram contato com a natureza. Há quem diga que eles (todos eles) nasceram pela vontade do espírito da natureza.

Tendo alimentado seus monstrinhos, Marty chamou-os novamente para dentro de suas pokébolas e decidiu continuar a jornada. A caverna, como era de se supor, era muito escura, úmida, com terreno irregular e cheia de pokémons perigosos. Nenhum Pokémon, por mais estágio inicial de evolução que fosse, sobrevivia naquele ambiente sem ser extremamente apto em combate. Qualquer descuido e Marty se veria com um Pokémon a menos.

"Vamos ver... O relato do velho Will diz que o último andar da caverna seguia um caminho semelhante a um Gyarados. A entrada descia pela cauda, contornava o ventre, subia pelo tórax e virava, novamente, à direita onde seria a cabeça. Não devo estar longe."

Andando um pouco mais, Marty foi desafiado por um Electrode que usou Auto-Destruição enquanto, muito relutantemente, seu Poliwhirl, Polie, usou Escavar, pois toda a sujeira estragaria o pequeno topete que ele tanto amava, e um Pokémon muito estranho, tanto quanto seu JDoe, mas com formato de fantasma, azulado, com olhos aparentemente fechados o tempo todo (provavelmente por causa da escuridão intensa da caverna) com uma voz bem irritante.

Ao derrotar o estranho Pokémon, Marty constatou que havia utilizado toda ração e as suas duas últimas poções na última batalha. Ele não tinha mais tempo. Duraria, no máximo, mais uma hora dentro daquele mar de escuridão.

O desespero tomou conta de si. O seu sonho de tornar-se referência, de tronar-se uma lenda, no mundo Pokémon, esvaía-se por causa de uma simples poção, de um simples antídoto. Ele não acreditava que a jornada terminaria tão melancolicamente.

No seu momento de hesitação e incredulidade, subitamente, uma voz ouviu-se mais clara do que qualquer outra que ele havia ouvido na sua vida inteira. O eco tirou férias. A distância não tinha qualquer influência ali. O som vinha de dentro de sua cabeça.

- Tenho que admitir, sua coragem e persistência são admiráveis. Nenhum humano jamais chegou tão perto de mim. – Marty parecia confuso. – Não vou deixá-lo sair impune, logicamente, pois desprezo profundamente a sua espécie, mas jamais poderia não citar tais peculiaridades em um boneco de barro como você.

A voz parecia vir de todos os lugares e de lugar algum, ao mesmo tempo. Que tipo de magia era essa? Seria um Pokémon fantasma?

- Ora, vamos, não aja tão espantado assim. Eu estou dentro de seus pensamentos, Marty. Você veio me encontrar, não é? Pois aqui estou. Parabéns a você. Nem mesmo aquele garotinho, Lance, o famoso e precoce treinador de pokémons, conseguiu me encontrar. Sinta-se honrado.

Marty não podia acreditar. Se aquilo tudo podia ser verdade, ele havia encontrado o monstro raro e psíquico. Metade da jornada tinha sido concluída e, depois de tanto tempo e percalços, faltava realmente muito pouco para Marty finalmente poder voltar para casa. O sucesso era quase palpável (embora ele soubesse que o fracasso era mais provável ainda).

- Meu nome é Marty, da cidade de Cerulean, e eu vim para capturá-lo. Apresente-se, monstro, e depois eu irei capturá-lo!

- Hahaha. Eu sempre soube, Marty, que os humanos eram muito engraçados. Fui, curiosamente, criado por um. - A voz fazia-se, se é que era possível, mais clara ainda. – Mas você é, definitivamente, algo especial. Diga-me, quantos amigos de verdade você tem?

Marty paralizou com aquela pergunta.

- Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Ora, você me ouviu. Quantos amigos de verdade você tem?

- Eu anunciei meu desafio. Se você é, de fato, um Pokémon, vamos batalhar.

- Ah, humano bobo, como você é simplório. Começo a me sentir ofendido por ter sido desafiado por você. Mas se esta é a alternativa, que seja.

Uma luz azulada apareceu a cerca de vinte metros de distância. Era esférica e cada vez mais brilhante. Parecia adicionar pequenos flocos de luz, vindos do mais denso breu, ao seu cerne cintilante, tornando aquela luz mais e mais assustadora e encantadora.

- Polie, vai!

- Muito bem, Marty. Não posso acusá-lo de ser estúpido, ao menos.

Ao invocar o seu Poliwhirl, o ataque Psíquico do monstro partiu de sua origem e disparou com incrível velocidade de encontro ao seu oponente.

Polie teve um excelente reflexo natural ao desviar da orbe reluzente. O ataque seguiu, sem anteparo, até a parede de pedra da caverna e dissipou-se ali.

- Polie, Escavar! – O anfíbio recusou-se, afinal, de entrar novamente na terra. O chão era pedregoso e ele não iria sujar seu topete novamente.

- Vejo que o seu comando não vale muita coisa, Marty. Que decepção. Será mesmo que um treinador sem pulso firme tem força para controlar o Pokémon mais forte do universo?

Marty sentiu-se particularmente ofendido. Como um Pokémon, como o monstro se identificou, seria superior ao humano que tinha a tecnologia de subjugá-lo?

- Polie! Canhão de água! – Desta vez o Poliwhirl decidiu acatar o comando e disparou uma bomba d'água muito poderosa. O Pokémon até foi empurrado alguns metros para trás, pela pressão do disparo.

- Interessante. Você tem a maior cara de bobo, mas pensa com alguma esperteza. Muito bem, não vou privá-lo da oportunidade de me ver em pleno exercício. DESABILITAR!

Poliwhirl foi invadido por um grande desgosto de saber como utilizar o ataque Canhão D'água. Sentia-se fisicamente mal por sequer lembrar que possuía o conhecimento para tal técnica.

- Droga! Polie, ESCAVAR!

- Hahaha. Que divertido. Estou adorando ter decidido não obliterá-lo de primeira.

O Pokémon metrossexual decidiu acatar seu mestre e começou a cavar freneticamente. Em uma fração de segundos estava debaixo da terra, a caminho de seu oponente.

- Bem jogado, caro oponente. – Observou o Pokémon humanóide – VISÃO DO FUTURO – Exclamou Mewtwo.

Neste momento, os olhos do Pokémon psíquico brilharam tão intensamente que o próprio andar subterrâneo pareceu estar subitamente exposto a uma janela secreta recentemente aberta. Diante de seus atentos olhos, os eventos vindouros tornaram-se claros como o nascer do sol.

- Agora, Polie, suba! – A intensidade da voz de Marty transbordava confiança. Dentro de seu coração, a vitória estava cada vez mais plausível. Com um estrondo áspero e retumbante, Polie irrompeu a terra e golpeou Mewtwo de baixo pra cima. Tudo teria ocorrido como o planejado não fosse um movimento sutilmente premeditado do monstro psíquico, desviando ligeiramente para o lado.

- Marty, ouça com muita atenção. Depois de hoje jamais nos veremos novamente. Porém, para minha surpresa, sua existência reserva uma importância histórica muito grande. Não irei aniquilá-lo, mas saiba que não foi por falta de vontade.

O ruivo pareceu desconcertado com as declarações do Pokémon. Ele realmente não tinha a menor idéia do ele estava falando. "Sua existência reserva uma importância histórica muito grande"?... Ãhn?

- Marty, desista desta batalha e nada de drástico precisa acontecer. – O treinador parecia, neste momento, invulnerável ao que Mewtwo falava. – Sinto muito lhe dizer isto, mas é o primeiro e último aviso.

- Guarde seus alertas pra si, monstro, pois irei derrotá-lo e capturá-lo. Polie, mega-soco!

- Polieeeeee... whiiiiiirl! – Exclamou Polie, pela primeira vez sentindo-se um Pokémon _**do **_seu mestre humano.

O punho cintilante do Poliwhirl mirou o abdome do Pokémon felino-humanóide. Num movimento plástico e muito bem treinado, ao longo dos anos, o anfíbio conseguiu desferir com perfeição seu movimento do tipo lutador. Todo o impacto do soco foi devidamente percebido pelo seu braço esguio e azul, principalmente pela explosão de energia subseqüente, decorrente do _**chi **_invocado pelo Pokémon anfíbio.

Polie havia atingido seu oponente.

- Interessante. Faltou muito pouco para o seu Pokémon quebrar minha Cortina de Luz. Marty, admita. Você SABE que não há chances. Eu sei disso... estou na sua mente, lembra? Ainda assim, luta sem hesitar.

O Pokémon metrossexual ficou atônito. Ele _**sentiu**_ o impacto do soco. Que tipo de adversário recebia uma carga poderosa daquelas e, depois, discutia os efeitos da opção de ataque. SEM SOFRER SEQUER UM ARRANHÃO, ALÈM DO MAIS.

- Polie, Hipnose!

- VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ESCUTA? DROGA, MARTY!

Poliwhirl localizou Mewtwo e mostrou o seu ventre espiral, simulando um giro com efeito psíquico de hipnose (que, normalmente, teria botado qualquer oponente para dormir).

O monstro estendeu a sua pata, envolta em uma névoa azul-prateada, fazendo com que o seu adversário perdesse contato com o chão, simplesmente ignorando a ação da gravidade.

- Ataque sísmico! – Retumbou Mewtwo.

Polie foi arremessado violentamente contra uma estalactite, quebrando metade de sua lateral, caindo sem consciência logo em seguida.

Marty recolheu seu Pokémon derrotado.

"Se o normal não funciona, vou tentar o inesperado."

- JDoe, vai! – Arremessou, Marty, o Pokémon alienígena capturado há pouco.

- Aaaaab... soool. – Apresentou-se o estranho Pokémon.

- Sinto muito pela sua má sorte, Absol, mas seu treinador traçou o seu destino. Ou você o renega e sobrevive, ou minha ira ecoará sobre seu ser. Decida, com sabedoria, e decida rápido, pois não pretendo prolongar esta disputa sem sentido.

- JDoe, Mordida! – Como uma lança, disparou o sinistro quadrúpede. Seu ataque foi lento demais, dando mais do que tempo para o monstro revidar.

- Que assim seja... – Sussurrou Mewtwo antes da retaliação. – Ataque psíquico!

A esfera ofuscante atingiu a lateral de JDoe em cheio. O Pokémon atingido foi arremessado brutalmente contra a parede.

- JDOE!

- Agora, Ataque Sísmico!

Em seguida, após ter rebatido no chão duro, Absol foi levantado, mais uma vez a gravidade sumariamente deixada de lado.

- NÃO, JDOE!

Seu corpo, desengonçado, estatelou-se contra a parede. Um barulho surdo e perturbador, de ossos quebrando, foi claramente ouvido.

O alvo e peludo monstrinho desabou sem esboçar qualquer reflexo de reação, muito menos de dor. Era evidente que não havia qualquer possibilidade de revide.

- Pare, monstro! Estou avisando! Não vou perdoá-lo! – Ameçou Marty. Ele estava alterado, a apenas um pequeno passo de correr em direção ao oponente e atingi-lo com o que quer que fosse. – Eu não vim aqui para perder!

Mewtwo, então, num movimento inexplicável, materializou-se imediatamente na frente de Marty, colocou sua mão sobre sua testa e disse, como um suspiro: sua geração será sublime, porém sua progênie será lendária, tal qual os arquitetos do próprio universo. Treine sua cria com a mesma paixão que você cria o seu Pokémon. Com sorte, ela se afeiçoará pelo humano mais especial.

Tendo concluído suas palavras dentro da cabeça de Marty, uma luz bruxuleante como um trovão saído dos dedos do Pokémon tomou conta do seu corpo. Em um instante ele estava a mercê da vontade do raro monstro psíquico, e em outro ele estava na entrada da caverna, do lado de fora, contemplando o entardecer do dia, o chamado das Butterfrees e o canto dos Pidgeottos ao longe.

Ele notou que o estranho Pokémon branco havia sido teletransportado com ele, porém, sem vida. Um sentimento de arrependimento e remorso tomou conta dele. Como havia sido tão imprudente a ponto de sacrificar a vida de um ser tão nobre e raro. Ele havia falhado com treinador Pokémon.

Dirigiu-se, vagarosamente, ao corpo que jazia no gramado verde. Os olhos, involuntariamente, transbordaram de lágrimas. O sentimento era avassalador.

- Desculpe-me, Pokémon! Desculpe-me! – Abraçou-o com tanta força que se estivesse vivo o teria asfixiado.

Suas outras pokébolas abriram-se espontaneamente. Dewgong, Poliwhirl e Staryu saíram do confinamento e aproximaram-se do mestre, abraçando-o, compreendendo sua dor e compartilhando seu luto.

- Desculpe-me Pokémon! Desculpe-me! – Exclamava e chorava, copiosamente, Marty. – Nunca mais irei falhar novamente. Eu prometo! Eu juro! Desculpe-me, Pokémon!

E assim, por quase uma hora, seguiu o choque de Marty diante da derrota custosa e sofrida.

- O monstro disse que eu tinha uma grande importância histórica... Sabe do quê!? Sim, eu vou fazer a minha parte. Se ele viu o futuro, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer! – Resignou-se Marty. – Aguarde-me, mundo. Aguarde-me, Pokémon. Sua hora vai chegar!

Uma brisa suave e muito silenciosa soprou naquele instante. Os pokémons selvagens pareciam ter entendido a gravidade da situação e calaram-se por alguns instantes. As folhas das árvores mal ruflavam.

O luto ecoou mais alto que qualquer outro som.

QUINZE ANOS DEPOIS

Ele entrou correndo no hospital. Não havia mais tempo. Ele estava, como sempre, atrasado e sob o risco de ter perdido tudo...

- Onde eu encontro a paciente Mary? – questionou à recepcionista.

- Mary do que?

- A MARY QUE ESTÁ DANDO A LUZ, DROGA! ONDE ELA ESTÁ!?

- N-no quarto 303, senhor. Terceiro andar, corredor à d-d-direita.

Marty saiu em disparada.

Chegando no quarto indicado, ele entrou sem pedir licença alguma. De fato, o nascimento em si, já havia ocorrido.

Para seu alívio, sua esposa não estava zangada com ele. Depois de três filhas devidamente assistidas e nascidas diante de seus olhos, Mary não exigiria mais nada de seu marido.

- Como devemos chamá-la, amor? – Perguntou Mary. – Ela tem os cabelos vermelhos como os seus. Finalmente uma delas nasceu como você! – Riu divertidamente Mary.

- Hahaha. Hmm, deixe-me pensar. Acho que Misty será um nome bonito. É, isso mesmo! MISTY!

Neste momento, um súbito calafrio percorreu a sua espinha e a memória de sua terrível experiência de muitos anos atrás pareceu agitar-se dentro de seu cérebro, como se quisesse chamar a atenção.

Ele ignorou o presságio e não pensou mais nele. Não queria revisitar tão doloridas lembranças.

- Parece um nome lindo, querido. Misty será!

- Sim, querida. E ela será uma grande treinadora de pokémons. A melhor mulher já vista!


End file.
